


i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss your neck)

by lovewords



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Smut, kinky markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewords/pseuds/lovewords
Summary: mark is a coward and hyuck is too bold to be shy





	i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss your neck)

if you asked mark lee what his perfect plan for a friday night is, he certainly wouldn't say it's being in a club with his friends. mark laughs at renjun, jeno and jaemin being so drunk already while he's still savoring his second drink, but his alcohol tolerance is so low he’s probably just as, or even more drunk than the rest of them.

mark's eyes travel around the club. there's jaehyun and taeyong making out like their lifes depend on it. there's johnny and taeil hyung sharing soft caresses, thinking nobody will notice how in love and cheeky they are. mark feels kind of jealous, in a good way; he wishes the one he loves would be like that with him, too. but that's not possible, he isn't here tonight.

"are you still waiting for him to come?" a voice drags him out of his trance, mark turns around to see yukhei standing there, looking as good as always. maybe if mark wasn't too in love with someone already, he would give lucas a chance.

"i-i'm not." and yukhei sits beside him on the couch and takes a sip of his drink, he says something mark can't hear because of how loud music is, so he sits even closer to mark, who leans in to listen to him better.

"what were you saying?" yukhei smirks.

"i was saying you look very pretty tonight." and marks giggles nervously. "well, you always look pretty, but that choker and the eye make up really suit you."

"thanks." mark says. "i was hoping i didn't look too ridiculous."

"believe me." yukhei shouts. "you don't." yukhei smiles brightly, and mark thinks about how stupid he is for not wanting him. "if he was here, he would shit on his pants."

"lucas!" and they both laugh. they keep talking about trivial things until at 3:21 am, mark goes to take another sip of his drink when he realises it’s finished. he makes a small, disappointed noise to himself and then remembers the bar is only a few feet away.

without saying anything, he sways on the dance floor and approaches the bar; when he finally has his drink, he sits for a moment in one of the stools, but he stops drinking inmediately when he notices a familiar face on the dance floor. he smiles unconciously, and he doesn't even care about looking stupid now, because _he_ is here.

"hey." mark says. "i thought you weren't coming tonight." 

"well," donghyuck responds. "i figured out it was better to distract myself than to go crazy at home."

"i see." mark lets out a giggle. _fuck_ , he's nervous. 

"it's so strange to see you drinking." donghyuck says as he pulls one of the stools next to mark and sits. 

"i know, but i felt like getting wasted tonight." mark takes another sip of his drink, which he doesn't even like, but he feels donghyuck's gaze on his lips the whole time, so he does it out of anxiety. 

"so, how is the night going so far?"

"johnny and taeil hyung are as clingy as usual." mark lists. "i think jaehyun and taeyong hyung went home because i haven't seen them for a while now, and norenmin are just having the time of their lifes."

"you weren't having fun, then?" donghyuck's voice is raspy against mark's ear. he feels his knees go weak and he thanks god he's sitting. 

"i- i was hanging out with yukhei, but i came here to get another drink and then you arrived, so here i am." 

"so you ditched yukhei for me?" mark feels his cheeks burn at the way donghyuck's looking at him, he turns to donghyuck and shakes his head.

"it's not that... i just, i just didn't want him to stay with me the whole night when he could be having fun with someone else." donghyuck nods and pouts cutely. mark's chest is going at 200 beats per minute. how can someone be so handsome and funny and cute at the same time? he's going crazy.

"so i am your second choice." donghyuck lets out a giggle, he knows how mark will react.

"no!" he shouts, but then lowers his voice realizing he screamed so loud people around them could hear them even though the loud music. "don't say that, hyuck!" 

donghyuck bursts out of laughter at how easy it is to tease mark. even though he can't really see it, he knows mark is blushing now. donghyuck bites his bottom lip and takes his chance.

"you are so cute, mark lee." and mark bites his lip too, looking like he wants to say something in return, but he just says,

"i hate you." mark takes another sip of his drink and tries not to let donghyuck see he is smiling.

"no, mark lee. you don't."

they don't talk for a few minutes, but then donghyuck feels mark's eyes on him, like he's scanning him. donghyuck is wearing a black shirt shirt tucked into his jeans, as classical and neutral as always. but he won't lie, he knows he looks pretty good. 

"like what you see?" donghyuck finally snaps. he can't stand mark looking at him like that but don't making any move, so it's on him to take control of the situation.

"w-what? i uh-" mark stutters. he didn't think donghyuck would notice how mark was looking at him like a lion looking at his prey.

"cause you've been staring at me for a couple of minutes now without saying anything."

"i-i'm sorry." mark looks into donghyuck's eyes. and then he realizes it. that this is his chance to say everything he's been shutting for years.

mark hates it. he hates being a coward who can't tell his best friend that he's in love with him, that he sets his heart and soul and body on fire.

he also hates that donghyuck always teases him and takes him to the limit, he hates the way donghyuck looks at him and mark feels his stomach going crazy with butterflies, his mind imagining a thousand of scenarios where donghyuck loves him too. 

"don't be." donghyuck interrupts his thoughts. and mark thinks he lost the opportunity to tell him how bad he wants him. "you look very pretty, mark." 

and mark didn't think he would hear that twice in the same night, and even less did he think donghyuck would be one of the people telling him he looks pretty.

donghyuck leans in closer to him, and mark feels his lips brushing against the skin on his ears. donghyuck knows mark's ears are very sensitive, he knows they turn red at the minimal contact or arousal. 

"your eye make up is so pretty, and that choker looks amazing on you, mark." and he makes a pause, and mark's mind is going at a mile per second. "i want to bite it off of you."

"w-what?" mark doesn't know where he gets the strength of actually responding of, but he does. his throat goes dry as he tries to speak.

but donghyuck doesn't let him finish. he takes his hands and drags him to the toilets. mark's bumping with a lot of people but he doesn't think donghyuck notices it with how fast he's walking.

when they finally make it to the toilets, donghyuck snaps the door close and he doesn't even care if someone saw them, he just can't take this, _mark lee_ , anymore.

donghyuck was very bold by doing this but now they're standing there, in that small space, staring at the ground. 

"hyuck?" he hears mark's soft voice and feels his gaze right into him, not knowing what to do. 

so mark moves first, and his fingers timidly lift donghyuck's chin. donghyuck stares at mark, waiting for his next move, and mark rubs the soft skin on donghyuck's palm with his finger. this feels so intimate and soft nobody would say donghyuck actually told him he wanted to bite him a minute ago.

without warning, mark softly captures donghyuck's lips and kisses him slow, feeling all of the younger's warmth in him. donghyuck rubs his fingers against mark's cheeks, such a small gesture that makes mark go crazy.

when they finally need air, donghyuck breaks the kiss and kisses mark's neck, making the older feel his knees are about to give out.

"i-" mark says, trying to regain some composure. "i can't believe we're doing this." 

and he kisses donghyuck hard and hungry this time, the younger reciprocating the kiss with even more fervor.

"you have no idea," donghyuck tries to say. "how long i've wanted to be like this with you." and he feels mark moan loudly against his ear. "shh, baby. i want you all to myself. i don't want anyone else to hear your pretty sounds." and mark feels his dick pulse against his pants at that. fuck, donghyuck will really be the death of him someday. 

"o-okay. i think i can be quiet." mark says, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence. he feels donghyuck palming him, and he rests his head on the bathroom door. 

"i _really_ want to suck you off right now, mark." and he bites mark's lip hard after saying this, and mark whimpers because it hurts a little bit, but he loves this kind of pain.

"i feel like i could come only with you touching me like this, hyuck." mark says as he sees donghyuck drop to his knees and unzip his jeans. donghyuck kisses mark's dick softly above the fabric of his boxers, and mark bites his lips harder than he's ever before, trying not to scream and let everyone know he's going to get the best suck of his life. and obviously, a blowjob is always nice but if it's donghyuck, it's going to feel fucking amazing.

so without saying anything, donghyuck drops mark's boxers to his ankles, exposing mark's fully hard dick for only him to see. being objective, donghyuck thinks dicks are ugly, but mark's dick is not. and no, he's not being biased. mark's dick is rosy and not too big and donghyuck thinks it will fill him perfectly. donghyuck thinks it's so cute it obviously suits mark lee.

donghyuck presses a wet kiss on the tip, feeling mark's heavy breath leave his lungs. mark unconsciously pulls donghyuck's hair, making the younger whimper at the sensation.

"pull my hair harder." donghyuck says. mark obliges, but it's not enough. "make it hurt, mark." and mark wants to cry out. "i want it to hurt so much i remember i sucked your dick two weeks from here." so mark does, and donghyuck can't be more happy about it.

he sucks and kitten licks and touches mark wherever he wants, the older trying to suppress his loud moans by biting his arm and curling his toes. mark looks at him from time to time, loving the size of his best friend on his knees, sucking his soul off of him. mark thinks if he looks too much, he could come in ten seconds.

"hyuck, i think i'm coming." but donghyuck doesn't stop sucking, and when he feels mark lee's cum on his mouth and hears him screaming his name, donghyuck smiles proudly to himself. _you did it, donghyuck, you made mark lee have an orgasm._

mark takes donghyuck's hands and drags him closer to him and kisses him even harder, feeling his taste on donghyuck's mouth. donghyuck is still fully clothed so mark lifts his shirt, exposing donghyuck's tanned skin.

"you're so fucking perfect." mark says, not even caring about his friend noticing how whipped mark is for him. "i could look at you forever and never get tired of you."

donghyuck laughs. "it's so funny to hear you curse." 

"i want to do something for you, too." mark says quietly, lowering his gaze and feeling kind of embarrassed of being almost naked in front of donghyuck. _you idiot, i just sucked your dick,_ mark can hear donghyuck saying that if he could read his mind. 

so mark sits and he guides donghyuck to sit on his lap too. he kisses donghyuck's nape and feels the younger's sweet sounds against his ear.

"i want to touch you, can i?" and mark's dark post orgasm voice drives him crazy. "i want to make you feel good, too."

"i already felt good by sucking you off, you know." and then mark pecks him softly and caresses his face. "i-, no one has ever touched me that way, so you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"but i want to, baby." donghyuck smiles at him. "i've been wanting to touch you for a very long time." donghyuck nods, _okay, only you._ "you will have to teach me, i don't know how you like to be touched." donghyuck just nods again, he wants to say everything is okay if it's mark who's doing it, but he doesn't.

donghyuck gets up for a moment and takes off his jeans, feelings mark's gaze devouring him. he then sits on mark's lap and looks at him expectantly, and that's when marks starts to rub his dick, and donghyuck lets out a soft whimper.

"a-a little bit faster, mark." mark doesn't say anything but obliges as he kisses donghyuck's soft skin and whispers who-knows-what on his ear. "just like that. yeah."

"do you like it if i do this?" and mark caresses donghyuck's balls, and he jumps a little bit, not expecting mark to do that. "i'm sorry if i startled you, baby."

"y-yeah, i like it." donghyuck looks ethereal, his eyes shut and mouth partially opened, his lips being bitten and his neck being kissed desperately by mark. "oh yeah, fuck. just like that, mark." 

mark can feel himself getting hard again with just hearing donghyuck whimper like that, but he lets that go, maybe next time.

"f-fuck, mark. i'm- coming." and not long after donghyuck lets himself go all over mark's hand, he's so exhausted he can't even mouth a single word, so he just buries his face on the crook of mark's neck and lets himself rest there for a moment, feeling mark's hand rub his back gently as he does. donghyuck doesn't want to let go, because when he does, he knows he and mark will have to talk about how did they end up here, he will have to explain why did he drag mark all over the club just to feel shy and let mark take control after, they will have to talk about feelings, and donghyuck hates it.

"so..." he hears mark's voice against his ear. "shouldn't we talk?" mark sounds nervous, and donghyuck is happy he is not the only one freaking out.

"i-" donghyuck starts and stares at mark. "i like you, mark."

"oh, thank god." mark says. "i like you too, donghyuck."

"yeah, i mean. i noticed." donghyuck thinks this is the most nervous he's felt in like 2 years, he's even more nervous than when they took their college entrance exam. "but i like, like you. like not only like a friend who you fuck sometimes." 

"hyuck. i like you too." mark responds simply. "like you to the point only seeing you for 2 seconds makes me happy. when i'm not with you i'm sad and empty and i'm the happiest i can be when i'm with you. you lit up my world since the first moment i met you and i know i'm a coward for not telling you before but i'm in love with you."

mark moves the hand resting on donghyuck's thigh to slide down his arm until he reaches his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing. donghyuck somehow manages to blush even more than he already is, and ducks his head shyly.

"i am in love with you too." donghyuck responds softly. "i have always been. i wanted to stay at home tonight but the feeling of you possibly kissing someone else was driving me crazy." 

mark smirks and donghyuck hates it when he acts like that. he hates it that mark is the epithome of being a Leo, always so confident _says a gemini_ , he can hear jaemin say. but then he realizes he doesn't hate that at all. because it's mark lee, and he loves everything about him. 

"so... do you want to date? i know this is not the most perfect situation, but i don't want to let you go." 

"i'll tell you tomorrow." donghyuck says and pecks mark on the lips.

"what?" mark looks really confused now. "i thought we were having like a heart to heart talk."

"and we are! but it's 5 am and they're almost closing, our friends must be looking for us so mark lee, please, take me to a nice restaurant where you can confess tomorrow."

"hyuck! i already confessed!" and donghyuck laughs while he gets dressed again. " i hate you!"

"no, mark lee. you don't."


End file.
